


Heavy In Your Arms

by LittleMockingbird



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Carvis, F/M, Jeggy, Pegwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMockingbird/pseuds/LittleMockingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter and Edwin Jarvis. They are the perfect partnership; they fight like comrades, care like best friends and protect one another like brother and sister. When another mission comes up, Peggy calls Edwin straight away. However, when it gets more dangerous, Peggy wants nothing more than to protect one of the last people she cares about that is still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Mission

"Jarvis residence." Edwin Jarvis calls down the phone, making Peggy freeze. It has been a long while since she heard his voice and she has missed it more than she cares to admit.

"Mr Jarvis." She replies, hearing the hum of Benny Goodman in the background as silence descends between them.

"M-Miss Carter?" Edwin breathes in response, silence descending once again but it is a comfortable silence that speaks all of the 'miss you's they would never say to one another. She hates that she has missed him but he is probably her closest friend and he just kept turning up at all the right times and proving himself which meant she had to continue her work with him.

"Listen, I know you may be busy tonight but I thought I would ask anyway... A friend has found himself in a huge bit of trouble really, Howard told me about it and I offered to see if I can help. Howard insisted that I force you to but I am not going to do that. It is your choice." Peggy explains, hearing a slight commotion down the line and Benny Goodman now playing slightly louder.

"I would be honoured, Miss Carter." He responds, Peggy sighing in relief.

"The SSR are not looking into this yet so we have a while before it gets too dangerous. Then again... Considering Sousa is... Well... Sousa then he might be onto it sooner rather than later but that doesn't matter as long as we make sure there is no connection at all to you, Howard, my friend or me."

"Where should I pick you up?" He asks, making a smile spread across Peggy's face.

"At the Automat. 8 O'Clock. Don't be late, Mr Jarvis." She orders, getting back to their old ways. She knows that he will still be late, caught in a soufflé or the linens, but that doesn't matter really. She would still have a while before she has to be back at the Griffith. The phone line goes dead before Peggy starts to get ready for a new mission.

 

Rain is slashing at the streets and if it weren't for the Automat Peggy would be completely soaked and more irritated at Jarvis for being late. However, she is sat there sipping at her tea with the duffle bag next to her; she has to look respectable until they are doing the mission so she is going to change in the back of the car.

"Waitin' for Mr Fancy?" Angie calls from next to Peggy, startling her.

"Who? Oh. Yes, actually. We haven't seen one another in three months and thought we should have a catch up." Peggy smiles at probably her best friend. Angie however is giving her a knowing glare before staring at the duffle bag.

"With a bag like that? Peg', if you're gonna be spendin' the night then just say so. I'll tell Miriam that you were feelin' sick and stayed in bed." Angie offers, making Peggy chuckle.

"No, Angie it's not like that." Peggy tries and is relieved when she hears the beep of an engine and Mr Jarvis heading towards the Automat with an umbrella.

"Course it ain't, English. I'll catch you later." She teases, making Peggy sigh before getting up.

"Miss Carter." Jarvis greets, a huge smile on his face, reflecting hers.

"Mr Jarvis." She replies before they head out of the door and towards the car. "I'm changing in the back." Peggy states, Jarvis nodding as he pulls open the door. Peggy scowls, entering while keeping her eyes on him. She hears him chuckle before he starts towards the drivers side. "Mr Jarvis?"

"Yes?"

"Why is there a pair of ladies underwear in the back of the car?" Peggy questions, seeing Jarvis flush but it is immediately replaced with a shiver.

"That will probably be one of Mr Stark's romantic 'endeavours'." He explains as Peggy avoids it, not wanting to even touch the back seat but it must be done.

"Mr Jarvis?" Peggy prods, the street lights flashing through the windows.

"Yes?"

"Please make sure you clean the car fervently whenever I am needing to use it." She requests as he shivers.

"Believe me, Miss Carter, I will."

 

Rain is still falling from the sky but Peggy doesn't mind a bit of rain. In the war you couldn't help but be rained on most of the time. When they reach the street they need to be in, Peggy turns to Jarvis before pulling out a weapon from the duffle bag and handing it to him. He smiles before taking the gun, clearly proud of himself for being able to have gotten to this level of trust with Peggy.

"Pull over, Mr Jarvis." Peggy orders, him doing so. Jarvis stands there, waiting for Peggy to show them where they are going. She starts walking towards a darkened alley, Jarvis following hesitantly.

"Miss Carter." Mr Jarvis whispers, Peggy stopping before turning around.

"Yes, Mr Jarvis?"

"We are about to walk into a dark alley without any knowledge on what it holds... Doing this is rather stupid. You do know that, don't you?" He questions, Peggy raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we either walk through the back in the shadows or barge through the front door and die by the hands of quite a few men... You're choice." She shrugs before she starts creeping towards the alley slowly, like a proper soldier should. Jarvis sighs, following Peggy's lead, before he was discharged he did have a knack for this stuff. They creep silently through the alley before a few whispers are heard. Peggy holds her hand up, stopping and making Jarvis stop immediately. Peggy walks a few steps forward before the whispers stop and are replaced with grunts.

"Miss Carter?" Jarvis whispers after silence descends, hearing footsteps. "Miss Carter?" He repeats, swallowing nervously.

"Come on. I haven't got all day, Mr Jarvis. We have to get into this club and find out which one of these men is responsible for the killing of Martia Leonardo. I didn't know her but the police aren't looking because they think it's a suicide." Peggy explains before grabbing his hand and pulling him through the back of the club. "You need to be on a list to get in here... And the fact that women in there are used for a certain... Purpose, it would be odd if I were to walk in there." She adds, Jarvis immediately turning his gaze down. He looks back up at Peggy, now worried.

"And if you are found in there Miss Carter?"

"Then I will kick them and run. If you hear a commotion then run, will you?" She smiles before they both enter through the back, sneaking through the dark corridors and avoiding any rooms with noises coming from them.

"Do you know which one it is?" He asks, stopping them both.

"Yes. He is the manager of the whole establishment. His office is usually empty so we can get there, get the evidence and head back." She answers before they continue walking.

 

Before long, they reach the manager's room. They are surrounded by red leathers, satins and silks. Dark veneers and dimmed lights. Peggy didn't care for it but if it were a little less stereotypical of this type of establishment she would probably like it. As they root through his desk and drawers, they hear footsteps coming from up the hall with bellowing voices too and if that isn't a warning they don't know what is. She looks around panicked before grabbing Jarvis and pulling him into a cupboard on the opposite end of the room. She closes the door slowly, as not to make any sound before moving closer to the door to hear what they are talking about.

"Yeah. I'm tryna understand the situation here. What's goin' on? What did he do to one of my girls?" A distant voice asks, demonstrably the manager.

"He beat 'er and fucked 'er to pieces, Sir. She has to go to the hospital for treatment." The other voice explains.

"No. Listen, get a doctor who we can pay to keep quiet. We can sort it out." He plans as Peggy silently curses. "Get a couple of supplies from the closet. I'll go call a doctor." He adds before footsteps start coming closer. Peggy panics, they are going to get caught if she doesn't do something. It's in that moment, she realises just how close Jarvis is. She can feel his breath on her cheek as he looks down at her, their noses millimeters away. His eyes are showing panic, his hand going for his weapon.

"Kiss me." She orders, his face now contorting in surprise.

"What?"

"Kiss me, Mr Jarvis." She orders as the footsteps stop outside the door. But before the person even touches the door, Jarvis has grabbed her waist and is pulling her towards him, their lips colliding before he starts to set a rhythm. Her hands find their way into his wet hair, her fingers lacing through it. The door handle turns, as Jarvis deepens the kiss.

"For fuck sake." The man growls before walking off. Peggy pulls away from Jarvis slowly, slower than she would ever mention to anyone.

"It's locked. We better g-" She stops, looking next to Jarvis and finding something she needs.

"Miss Carter?"

"Behind you. There is a box with a blood stain on it." She says, going to move towards it but colliding with Jarvis instead. His hands are suddenly on her waist moving her into his place and when they leave Peggy finds her sides feeling colder. She pushes back the odd feeling and grabs the box. She opens the cupboard door, rushing out with Jarvis in pursuit. As they are walking out, she finds a body guard, obviously about to go back in and alert everyone of the unconscious men lying on the floor. Peggy jumps into action, blocking a punch before throwing the box to Jarvis and kneeing the man. She brings up her right hand and punches him, the man falling instantly. She looks down at him before tilting her head. "Is that it?" She questions before poking him with her foot. "Hello?" She calls,but, with no reaction from him, she is satisfied that he is unconscious. "Come on then Mr Jarvis." She says, walking off, Jarvis following with a smile.

 

Peggy checks the time, 9:58. They did it in time and are only a short while away from the Griffith. As Jarvis pulls up, he gets out of the car with Peggy.

"Let me walk you to the door, Miss Carter." He offers but Peggy is too busy rushing towards the door. When she reaches it, she finds Mrs Fry stood at the door with a smirk on her face.

"Miss Carter, curfew is 10 O'Clock. It is 2 minutes past 10." She scolds, Peggy checks her watch before looking back up.

"It reads 10 on my watch, Mrs Fry. It must be a little late." She says but Miriam Fry isn't listening and is distracted by someone behind Peggy. Peggy turns to find Edwin Jarvis stood with a purse in hand.

"Peggy, darling, you forgot your purse." He says, walking towards Peggy before handing her it.

"Edwin." She smiles before turning to Mrs Fry.

"You must be the infamous, Mrs Fry. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am. I am Edwin Jarvis, Peggy's and I have been seeing one another for two months now." He smiles, taking Mrs Fry's hand before kissing it.

"Well." Miriam blushes as Peggy smiles.

"Mrs Fry... May I have a moment to say goodbye to Edwin? Our goodbyes were cut short by my rush to make it to curfew."

"Two minutes." Mrs Fry says, waltzing off before Peggy turns to Jarvis.

"That should teach you not to escort me to the door." Peggy scolds, smiling as Jarvis chuckles.

"Impersonating your suitor couldn't be more fun, Miss Carter." He jokes, making Peggy scowl. He then, does something she didn't expect, and grabs her hand, toying with her fingers. "No ring. I think I have a knack for espionage." He smiles, making Peggy smile.

"You do. Now, are you going to leave?" She asks but he shakes his head.

"I like espionage." He shrugs, noticing Mrs Fry watching. "She's watching us." He says before he does the unexpected: he rests his forehead against hers, smiling before kissing it. "Believable?" He asks, pulling away. Peggy is in shock, quite frankly. She hasn't had a nice kiss from a gentleman in a long time... Not since Steve.

"Yes. I will have an excuse for being late when Mrs Fry asks now." She smiles, practically pushing him through the door. "Mr Jarvis."

"Miss Carter."


	2. The Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is rather smutty, I'm afraid. However, it was going to happen and I was going to leave it earlier but it didn't seem right.

Peggy stands in front of the mirror, staring at herself as she tries to recollect what happened two months ago. She's over thinking. That's it. It was just a regular case. She hasn't stopped thinking about that kiss, even though so much time has passed. Hell, she has met his wife and likes her but she can't stop thinking about it. There is this weird energy that comes along with them. It feels like electricity is lighting up every nerve in her body, she can feel his presence; whether it be his green eyes watching her or him entering the room. She can feel the heat of his breath against her cheek still. The way his lips were soft but passionate when they touched hers. The way his hair was soft as it ran through he fingers. The way his hands gripped her waist like he was clinging on for life. It turned out to be one of the lackeys the boss had hired, they used some weird type of technology she can't quite remember the use of. She was a bit distracted.

 

She has changed into her training gear and is taking out her frustration on the punching bag outside of Howard's pool. Californian sun is causing her to work up a sweat but she doesn't care. She can feel her hands bruising under her wraps, the pain growing as she continues to hit the bag.

"Miss Carter," Jarvis announces himself, causing Peggy to swing around "do you want a sparing partner?" Jarvis is leaning against a pillar in the lobby, blazer slung over his shoulder due to the heat of the day. His hair is still perfect and he is still immaculately dressed. Every part of her mind is telling her no but he body says a completely different story.

"If you want, Mr Jarvis." She replies with a sly smile, undoing her wraps. They walk over to the mat and when Peggy turns around to face him, her breath catches in her throat; he's rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Peggy isn't an animal. She can control herself. However, she has seen few things more appealing than Jarvis with his sleeves rolled up. She pounces on him, going to push him back but Jarvis is quicker, dodging to the side before pushing her on her knees. Peggy rolls forward and turns to see Jarvis pushing forward. She ducks and goes to push him backward but he flips her mid air, causing them to land on the floor in a heap. He's looking down at her, green eyes burning into brown. Heat from the sun is nothing compared to his gaze. Her hands are being crushed against the ground by his grip, his body is pressed against hers, a few loose strands of hair are tickling Peggy's forehead. His eyes wander down to her lips, his eyes locking there as he bites his lip. God, she wants to kiss him. She wants to do unspeakable things to him. His eyes break away from her lips and lock onto her eyes again. Her heart rate has spiked dramatically, she can hear it pulsing in her ears. His head dips slightly, their lips nearly but not quite touching as his eyes search hers. She's daring him to. His head dips lower again and he moves his head slightly, their lips brushing as he does but he isn't granting her anything. This is a torture. One she thought Jarvis would never be capable of, and he probably isn't. It's his conscious fighting. It has to be. Their lips brush again and Peggy's breath hitches, causing friction between the two. A small gasp escapes him.

"Edwin?" They hear Anna call and they are both startled, shifting straight away. They're stood up and a few feet apart before Anna is at the door. "The SSR want you to check something out someone broke into their lab... They said they want you two to take care of it." She informs us, a light tone ever present. "I've got to go out too, I'll be back at 7." And with that, she leaves. Jarvis and Peggy turn and look at each other.

"I'll go and get changed." She mumbles after a long pause.

 

They are both sat in a car park, looking out for a Mr Sebastian Kyler. He's the man who stole Steve Roger's file and, thus, the plans to recreate it. It would take years of work to do and it is a rather idiotic plan but apparently this 'genius' thinks that the SSR are idiots. Then again, it took her and Jarvis less than an hour to find something that the SSR agents simply couldn't. Considering Daniel had fallen sick (hence calling them), the agents left were either busy or new to the idea of tracking people without using the police. The silence has descended but electricity has turned into boredom and they are both sagging into their seats.

"Miss Carter... About earlier..."

"We don't need to speak about it Jarvis." She doesn't want to have this conversation. She can't. Suddenly, movement indicates to them that Kyler has come out of the meeting. He's walking alone. Confusion masks both faces but Jarvis' falls before he reaches forward, pulling Peggy towards him. Her window smashes and Jarvis steps on the accelerator. One hand is on the wheel while the other has Peggy's head clutched to his shoulder. Peggy pushes away from him so he can drive away properly but headlights shine through the rear window and that's when Jarvis speeds onto the street. She can hear the clang of metal-on-metal as the bullet misses the car and catches a street light. She ducks down, pulling Jarvis down just enough. The streets swirl past them as they fight to lose the other car. That's when Jarvis drives down one street and immediately turns left, rushing into a back street with his headlights off. He pulls her out of the car, closing the door quietly before rushing up two sets of stairs and into an apartment. "Jarvis?" She calls out into the dark before a lamp illuminates the room. Dull light, only bright enough to see the room as if you had a candle. She walks over to Jarvis. His back is facing her as he stares out of the window. He doesn't look like Jarvis. His posture isn't soft in this moment, it's strong and cold. She slowly walks towards him until she is right in front of him, his gaze passing through her. Her hand touches his arm and that's when it happens. He pushes her against the wall, his hands on her waist. His body is pinning her to the war and his breath is hot against her lips. Peggy is speechless. She's in a state of shock. "B-But Anna?"

"She's having an affair." He mumbles before his hand slides up her body and rests on her cheek. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the day we kissed." His voice is husky, causing her to shiver. Her eyes tell him she has done nothing but the same and his hand goes back to her waist before his lips claim hers. A passionate kiss causing them both to shiver. Her fingers are in that hair again, the messy brown locks tangling in her fingers. His kisses travel from her lips down to her clavicle, finding the spot that makes her shiver before licking and sucking. She moans, her body bucking into him. She grinds against him, causing him to growl in reply, nipping. She is definitely going to have a hickey but she doesn't care. Jarvis is marking his territory and she's allowing it. If Anna is cheating the fuck her. She groans as his hands begin to undo her blouse buttons, his hands skimming across her skin. He looks back up to her, his eyes glowing mischievously. He is aggressively gentle. Asserting dominance whilst being amazingly caring and, well, Jarvis. With the final button undone, he glides it delicately over her shoulders, revealing her alabaster skin and he groans in approval. His lips make their way back up to her as his hands go to the base of her thigh. "Are you sure?" He mumbles against her lips.

"I swear to God Mr Jarvis." She groans before lifting her left leg up to get more contact, causing him to lift the other, locking them around his waist. She groans at the contact, kissing him deeper. She needs him. Now. Her hands unbutton his vest and she starts on his tie, untying it without even looking. That's when his hands move to her arse, pulling down the zip of her skirt slowly. She feels hot all over as he places her down and pulls at her skirt, causing it to fall to the floor. His eyes slowly scour her body, looking at every nook and cranny. Yet he still finds her perfect, deliciously beautiful. He wants to marry this woman. He knows Anna is with one of the men from the SSR. That's where she goes for hours everyday. Maybe he deserves it. "Edwin..." Peggy's voice brings him back to the heated reality, his eyes locking with hers. "Don't think about her." She tells him and he feels his chest tighten, his emotions are haywire but he knows he wants Peggy. He knows he's going to have her. 

He presses a soft kiss against her thigh, the skin that meets his lips soft. He slowly moves up her thigh, to her abdomen and towards her breast. However, instead of continuing, he presses a kiss in her cleavage. His hand comes up behind her back, unclasping her bra and it falls down in front of him. He kisses her nipple then blowing on it lightly, he hears her moan and grins salaciously. That's when his head comes back up to her and he picks her up, her legs wrapping around his waist again, allowing him to kiss her. He carries her through a door and to a bedroom. He lays her down on the bed, kissing her with every ounce of passion he has.

Peggy's head is pounding. She needs him. She is wrestling to get his clothes off as he kisses her, all the while being gentle. "Please..." She groans as he slowly begins his descent downwards. Nipping at her stomach, abdomen and then he stops. Looking up, his green eyes have turned into emeralds.

"Are you sure?" He asks and Peggy nods. He kisses her knee, slowly trailing down her thigh before kidding her abdomen again. He goes down the other thigh, the burning sensation he is leaving causing Peggy's anticipation to rocket. That's when he kisses her, rolling his tongue over her. Peggy bucks towards him, a loud moan ringing through the apartment. He pushes his tongue into her then, swirling it before coming out again. He continues to lick her and his hand finds hers, locking them as she grinds against him. He continues this way; swirl, in, out. She is about to come, she can feel it and that's when Jarvis sticks one of his fingers inside her. She groans, her edge coming closer and she crashes over it when he takes her swollen nub and sucks hard. She can't see anything, only feel him and hear her blood running through her veins as she crashes through her orgasm. Grinding against him, Jarvis looks at her. She looks so beautiful like this. So, so beautiful. However, he is so enraptured that he only realises she has come down when she grabs him and pulls their lips together. She kisses him hard, passionately. It was a sort of thank you. That's when she rolls him over so she is straddling him, her eyes glued to his but they don't kiss. She unbuttons his shirt, slowly, tantalizingly. She pushes it over his shoulders before pulling his under shirt over his body. His muscles are defined, not like Steve's but they are defined. She runs her hands over them, feeling every crevice before she undoes his pants. Once they are gone, he pushes her down on the bed, grinding against her. Their contact is making them both moan but Peggy needs more. She has waited so long for this so why must he take so long? She pulls down his underwear and he goes into the draw. Seconds later, he has a condom in hand and Peggy looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Really? I wouldn't think you were the type." She chided him and he chuckles as he puts it on.

"I don't want children yet Miss Carter." He grins at her childishly and Peggy's heart feels like it's going to jump out of her chest. That's when he slides over her, kissing her again. "Are you sure?" He asks and Peggy kisses him as conformation; she has answered that question too many times, although she is grateful. That's when he enters her, him groaning but not moving, waiting for Peggy to get used to him. He starts sucking at her neck and before long she is bucking into him. That's when he starts moving, analysing which part of her makes her weakest. He may be a butler but ever since his first adventure with Peggy he has learnt a thing or two in the way of analysing. He finds the point causes her to moan the loudest, wavering between that and the second most sensitive spot. His tongue is lapping over the part of her neck she seems to love being kissed. He can feel her collapsing beneath him and he can feel himself in need of release. He works harder on making her come. He pushes harder at that one point and then bites on the soft part of her neck and then she's coming. Clenching around him, causing his release. He groans into her lips as he muffles her cry. His tongue caressing hers.

 

They are lying there, tousled in sheets. Jarvis has his arm around Peggy, her head laying on his chest. She can hear his heartbeat, steady and strong. The low light of the lamp from the main room is shining through the open door, catching his delicate features as she looks up. He is drifting off to sleep, she can see how relaxed his features are and his breathing is slowing.

"Edwin?" She whispers and his eyes open slowly, staring into hers.

"Yes?"

"This is your apartment, isn't it?" She asks, causing him to chuckle.

"Yes. Howard said I should get one in case I... well... needed one." He explains, hinting to Anna's affair. Peggy had respected Anna; she seemed so happy, she seemed like she loved him. Peggy just kisses him softly and returns to the crook of his neck, the soft rhythm of his heart keeping her calm. "We should leave Miss Carter." Jarvis continues, causing Peggy to laugh.

"Miss Carter? You have fully defiled me, Mr Jarvis. You can call me Peggy." She mocks into his neck, kissing it and feeling the vibrations through his chest as he laughs. That's when she closes her eyes, exhausted, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.


End file.
